A Prussian By Any Other Name
by SocietyMember
Summary: "She knew that something had to change. She could very well live forever, but she couldn't live like this forever. That'd be totally unawesome. Change came in the form of Starfleet." Fem!Prussia


**A/N: I don't own Star Trek or Hetalia.**

**I got the idea for this fic when I rewatched Into Darkness and noticed a pretty, young crewmember with shockingly white hair. She reminded me of Prussia, and thus this fic was born.**

**Pairings: Slight Kirk/Fem!Prussia**

* * *

The world had changed.

Of course, it always did. _Prussia_ had lived for many centuries. She had seen the world change many times. But this time was different.

When the last country joined the United Earth government in 2150, the world completed a change that would not be undone. Things would never be the same. Not for the nations. Most of them survived the shift. Those that didn't retain autonomy disappeared.

_Prussia_ remained.

A hundred years later, she could be found on the bridge of a starship.

She had wandered around aimlessly for a long time with no goal in mind. She'd been doing that for centuries, if she was honest with herself.

She knew that something had to change. She could very well live forever, but she couldn't live like _this _forever. That'd be totally unawesome.

Change came in the form of Starfleet.

It hadn't been too hard to forge records giving herself a new identity. It had been with a sad reluctance that she had accepted that she couldn't be called _Julchen Beilschmidt_ anymore. The name would trip all sorts of red flags in security systems, and that was the last thing she needed. So, with great deliberation and a rather large sense of irony, _Prussia_ had chosen a new name for herself. Amara Oster. Roughly translated, it meant Eternal East. A suitably awesome name, of course.

Then came her looks. _Prussia _had always stood out in a crowd, and she had always been proud of that. That'd have to change for the time being. If she wanted to pull this off, she would have to tone down her awesomeness a little bit and try to blend in. Her bright red eyes she hid behind blue lenses. Her hair was cut short and styled attractively. She could have dyed it, she knew, and she probably should have. But she was the _Awesome Prussia_, and she could do whatever she wanted!

With that accomplished, she had taken and passed the entrance exam to Starfleet Academy. Four years later- after much schoolwork and training and equally as much partying and alcohol punctuated by a close encounter with some Romulans- Amara had graduated. It hadn't been long before she found herself assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise under Captain Kirk.

She'd flirted with him, before. She'd even slept with him at the Academy one time. He was drunk, and she was drunk, and they'd both sleep with just about anybody, but it had happened. It didn't matter. He probably didn't remember her, and she'd never been the type to be unawesomely clingy about one night stands.

Besides, there had been more important things to worry about. Things like the Freakin'-Psychopath-Who-Might-or-Might-Not-Be-Crazier-than-Russia that had threatened the entire crew of the Enterprise.

She'd run on adrenaline that day, trying to ignore the scraps of memory that surfaced. (_The groans of her dying soldiers, images of their already dead and dismembered fellows, the ghosts of long dead_ _tyrants._) They had no place on the Enterprise. Not when one mistake on her part could cause them to lose the dangerous game that they had been forced into playing.

That day, she had performed with all the honor and skill befitting a Starfleet officer (_and a Teutonic Knight_).

When the battle was over and the smoke cleared, Amara Oster (_Julchen Beilschmidt, the Kingdom of Prussia,_) had laughed. She had laughed and shaken her fist at death and fate. And then she had broken down and wept. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She was the _Awesome Prussia_, and there was nothing wrong with her tears. Not when so much had been lost. Not when his life was hanging in the balance, a single breath away from joining the list of the dead.

And, when the news had come that the Captain was out of danger and would live to fight another day, she had cheered as wildly as if it was Old Man Fritz who was returning safely back to her. And, in a sense, maybe it was. Oh, she'd never seen anything that'd make her believe in reincarnation. (That'd be awesome, though.) She knew that he wasn't her beloved king. But he was Jim Kirk. He was her kind of Captain- gutsy, brave, and loyal. He was a man that she'd gladly serve under. He was a man that she'd protect with everything she had. He was a man that she'd follow on a five year mission into the unknown reaches of space.

After all, why should only Earth enjoy her awesomeness?

(_Kesesesesesesesesese…._)


End file.
